Dulce o treta: Y es por eso que odio el Halloween
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Los hermanos Winchester comentan algunas de sus travesuras y los castigos que les daba su padre durante los pasados Halloween, revelando asi la causa principal del porque Dean siempre ha detestado las fiestas de disfraces. Advertencia de contenido: Spanking paternal, castigo corporal.


**Y es por eso que Odio el Halloween**

**31 de octubre del 2012**

**Boston**

Sam y Deán se encontraban en la cacería de un Djinn en Boston, llevaban casi 2 semanas plantados en el lugar en la espera de alguna nueva pista o ataque pero nada, era como si ese maldito ente hubiera desaparecido del mapa.

- Sammy creo que es más conveniente si nos vamos, ese maldito monstruo se nos ha escapado y no podemos seguir desperdiciando el tiempo en este lugar. - dijo Deán a su hermano quien leía muy concentrado el libro de 50 shades of grey,

- Tienes razón Deán, podemos irnos en 3 días.

- ¿3 días? ¿Por qué no mañana mismo? - pregunto Deán molesto, Sam rodo los ojos ante lo poco conocedor que era su hermano con las fechas.

- Es Halloween Deán, aniversario de la muerte de mamá y de Jess - dijo Sam con pesar, Deán rodo los ojos pues esas fechas jamás los habían detenido para mudarse a otros pueblos.

- No veo cual es el problema Sammy, siempre las recordamos con cariño… hablamos de ellas, pero nunca nos quedamos en el mismo pueblo esa fecha.

- No lo digo por nosotros Deán… lo digo por Jeffrey, tiene su primera fiesta universitaria y quiero que la disfrute… además yo también tengo planes.

- ¿Planes? ¿Pero qué cosa pasa con ustedes 2? En primera no recuerdo que Jeffrey me pidiera permiso para alguna fiesta de fraternidad… y en segundo lugar, tu… tu

- Soy un adulto Deán, no tengo que pedirte permiso para salir… y Jeffrey tampoco, el ya es mayor y ya no necesita de un permiso para ir o venir,

- Claro que si Sammy…. En especial en Halloween y en esta familia es una regla avisar el paradero de todos - dijo Deán, se molesto y en segundos los 2 estaban discutiendo como fieras sobre su pequeño hermano y después sobre Sam y sus relaciones.

- El que ya tengas novia no te da permiso a faltar a las cacerías Sam - grito Deán con enojo, pero Sam se enojo aun mas pues no le gustaba que Deán hablara de Amelia sin siquiera conocerla.

- Yo no estoy faltando a nada… es solo un maldito día, uno que quiero pasar como una persona normal.

- Ya lo había olvidado…. Sam Winchester el rey de la vida normal y las tonterías - dijo Deán en tono burlón, los muchachos se siguieron gritando unos minutos hasta que Jeff entro y con su mirada expectante los detuvo.

- Hola chicos… Hem, si quieren me voy… digo se ve que tiene cosas más importantes que decirse y… me mejor regreso mas tarde. - dijo Jeff e intento salir por la puerta pero ya era tarde.

- Alto ahí Jeffrey - dijo Deán serio, el chico se giro a ver como su hermano mayor le indicaba con el dedo indicie que se sentara en el sofá, así que lo hizo.

- Bien jovencito… ahora me puedes empezar a explicar ¿Qué coño es eso de la fiesta de Halloween? - pregunto molesto.

- Es una tradición de la escuela Deán - murmuro

- Haja una tradición ¿y a quien le has pedido autorización para asistir?- pregunto Deán fastidiado, Jeff se encogió de hombros y giro hacia Sam

- Sammmm dile - rogo el chico

- Yo le di permiso Deán - dijo Sam, Deán no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando su autoridad estaba siendo pisoteada.

- Ho muy bonito Sam… ahora eres el hermano mayor

- Eso no… Deán no hay que ser melodramático con esto, el ya tiene 18 años y va a la universidad, solo… sin nosotros… no veo cual es el gran problema con una fiesta, además yo iré de chaperón.

- Muy divertido Sam, ahora entiendo lo que estás haciendo… como te obligue a salirte de la universidad, ahora quieres vivir esa experiencia atreves de tu hermano… muy bonito Sam, muy bonito…. Solo espero que esta vez sí lo puedas cuidar bien - murmuro Deán pero Jeff logro escuchar sus palabras.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Deán? - le pregunto Jeff, entonces vio las muecas de enojo en sus hermanos, era claro que estaban ocultando algo y que Deán había hablado de mas.

- De nada Jeff, no estoy hablando de nada en particular… anda a dormir - ordeno Deán, como cada vez que cuando era niño y no le podía explicar algo.

- Ustedes 2 están ocultándome algo… lo sé, los conozco muy bien… anden díganme… prometo que no me burlare o quejare, o lo que sea… pero díganme - rogo Jeff, los chicos se miraron expectantes y decidieron hablar.

- Esta bien… pero si después de escuchar esto odias a Sam, bueno no digas que no estabas advertido- dijo Deán con ironía, Sam rodo los ojos y suspiro.

- Bien - dijo Sam y empezó a recordar y a contar.

**31 De octubre de 1997**

**New Salem. Washington DC**

- Sam tu hermano y yo iremos a Boston, hay un nido de vampiros muy peligrosos que necesitamos terminar pronto… te llevaríamos pero con tu otro hermano va a ser más complicado y peligroso… no los quiero exponer, ¿puedo confiar en que te vas a comportar como el chico de 14 años que ya eres y que vas a cuidar a tu hermanito? - pregunto John, Sam sabia que mas que pregunta era una orden/advertencia que le estaba dando.

- Lo voy a cuidar papá, no te preocupes por nosotros… a menos que no hallas dejado los pañales - murmuro Sam, John no pudo evitar reírse de ese último comentario.

- Sammy, tu hermano ya aprendió a ir al baño, el ya no usa pañales desde hace meses - explico John sin dar muchos detalles, había sido toda una guerra el que su bebito de 3 años aprendiera a ir al baño y le había costado mucho esfuerzo y paciencia.

- Vale, aun así hay que limpiarle y…

- Sam - advirtió John, el chico se quedo callado y sintió.

- Vale, supongo que nos cayó de perlas que mañana fuera Halloween, lo llevare a pedir dulces por primera vez - dijo Sam, John frunció el ceño al instante.

- Sam conoces la regla, mientras no estemos tu hermano o yo…. No pueden salir de la casa y mucho menos en Halloween donde esas cosas salen a rondar los vecindarios, asi que quítate esa idea de la cabeza porque no van a salir

- Pero papá…

- Sin peros Sam, el próximo año ya me encargare yo de llevarlo a pedir dulces por las casas. - dijo John, Sam se rio un poquito de eso pues le era difícil imaginar a su padre llevando un niño entre medio de otros niños, con el nunca había sido así siempre había sido Deán quien lo llevo a pedir dulces y ahora él quería hacer lo mismo por Jeff.

- ¿Me vas a extrañar? - le preguntaba Deán a su pequeño hermano quien jugaba con un carro de esos que se desarmaban y armaban.

- Ajaamm - dijo el niño, Deán rodo los ojos de escuchar esa respuesta pues en ese último año su hermano no decía más que monosílabos y pequeñas cositas, no lo podía culpar por no aprender a hablar bien todavía pero tampoco le hacía gracia, entonces se acerco y lo tomo en sus brazos.

- Jeff… colega, repite conmigo… _Si, te voy a extrañar mucho - _dijo haciendo énfasis en cada palabra para que hermano la digiera, el niño lo miro muy expectante y lo imito.

- Si, te voe a estrañar mucho - fue lo que logro decía el niño, Deán empezó a reírse por que había sonado como un borracho de 3 años pero el intento fue muy bueno.

- Eso es chico, muy bien... dame 5 - los 2 chocaron su mano derecha, claramente la mano de Deán era unas 6 veces más grande que la de Jeff pero no representaba ningún problema para su saludo de hermanos, entonces entro John a la habitación.

- Cariño, es hora de dormir - dijo mientras cargaba a su pequeño por la cintura y se lo llevaba a la cama para ponerle el pijama, Deán salió de la habitación pues no quería escuchar la conversación de obediencia al hermano mayor que John seguramente le iba a dar al niño.

A la mañana siguiente Sam se despertó con la ausencia de su padre y su hermano mayor en la casa, su pequeño hermano estaba aun dormido con su osito de peluche sobre la cama de John, muy sigilosamente salió de la habitación y corrió al armario de escobas de la habitación, hacían casi 2 semanas desde que había comprado el disfraz de León asesino para su hermanito, lo estaba guardando justo para cuando su padre se fuera y así poder salir a pedir dulces para Halloween.

- Enano, levántate… tenemos un gran día por delante - exclamo mientras sacudía a su pequeño hermano sobre la cama, el niño se despertó poniendo morros y tallándose sus ojitos pues aun tenia sueño.

- Sueño - murmuro el niño, era la única palabra que podía pronunciar de una manera perfecta y sonora.

- Vamos Jeffrey es Halloween - dijo Sam con un tono de cansancio, el niño se incorporo en una posición sentada y lo miro expectante, como siempre hacia cuando tenia curiosidad por algo (que era casi siempre)

- Eso es… ¿Quieres que te cuente una historia? - pregunto Sam, el niño le asintió con mucho entusiasmo, así que se sentó en la cama y se cargo a su hermanito en la rodilla.

_- __Hace mucho tiempo, la mayoría de los monstruos eran seres simpáticos y golosos, tontorrones y peludos que vivían felizmente en su monstruoso mundo. Hablaban y jugaban con los niños y les contaban cuentos por las noches. Pero un día, algunos monstruos tuvieron una gran discusión por un caramelo, y uno se enfadó tanto que sus furiosos gritos hubieran asustado a cualquiera. Y entre todos los que quedaron terriblemente asustados, las letras más miedosas, como la L, la T y la D, salieron corriendo de aquel lugar. Como no dejaron de gritar, las demás letras también huyeron de allí, y cada vez se entendían menos las palabras de los monstruos. Finalmente, sólo se quedaron unas pocas letras valientes, como la G y la R , de forma que en el mundo de los monstruos no había forma de encontrar letras para conseguir decir algo distinto de " GRRR!", "AAAARG!" u "BUUUUH!". A partir de aquello, cada vez que iban a visitar a alguno de sus amigos los niños, terminaban asustándoles; y con el tiempo, se extendió la idea de que los monstruos eran seres terribles que sólo pensaban en comernos y asustarnos._

_Un día, un niño que paseaba por el mundo de los monstruos buscando su pelota, encontró escondidas bajo unas hojas a todas las letras, que vivían allí dominadas por el miedo. _

_El niño, muy preocupado, decidió hacerse cargo de ellas y cuidarlas, y se las llevó a casa, era un niño muy especial, pues aún conservaba un amigo monstruo muy listo y simpático, que al ver que nada de lo que decía salía como quería, decidió hacerse pasar por mudo, así que nunca asustó a nadie y hablaba con el niño utilizando gestos. Cuando aquella noche fue a visitar a su amigo y encontró las letras, se alegró tanto que le pidió que se las dejara para poder hablar, y por primera vez el pequeño oyó la dulce voz del monstruo._

_Juntos se propusieron recuperan las voces de los demás monstruos, y uno tras otro los fueron visitando a todos, dejándoles las letras para que pudieran volver a decir cosas agradables. Los monstruos, agradecidos, les entregaban las mejores golosinas que guardaban en sus casas, y así, finalmente, fueron a ver a aquel primer monstruo gruñón que organizó la discusión. Estaba ya muy viejecito, pero al ver las letras, dio un salto tan grande de alegría que casi se le saltan los huesos. Y mirando con ternura las asustadas letras, escogió las justas para decir __"perdón"__. Debía llevar esperando años aquel momento, porque enseguida animó a todos a entrar en su casa, donde todo estaba preparado para una grandísima fiesta, llena de monstruos, golosinas y caramelos._

El cuento de Sam había sido realmente alejado a la historia real de Halloween pero él había leído en una revista de psicología infantil que era muy importante y beneficioso hablarles a los pequeños con cuentos y cosas que pudieran entender, además el conocía a Jeffrey y sabia que aun que no podía hablar muy bien, siempre repetía todo lo que se le decía (a su infantil manera pero lo hacía) y si su padre se enteraba de que le había hablado de monstruos o demonios se iba a enfadar muchísimo con él.

- ¿Dulces? - pregunto el niño, Sam suspiro de que solo eso se le hubiera quedado en la mente a su hermano, no lo podía culpar pero le impactaba muchísimo

- SI cariño, dulces… vamos a ir por unos dulces esta noche, el monstruo nos invito a su gran fiesta - dijo Sam con una sonrisa, Jeff no estaba entendiendo nada del Halloween pero la palabra DULCES le alegraba la mirada.

A Sam le costó un montón bañar a su hermano, el chico se la pasaba arrojándole agua de la bañera y para ponerle el disfraz también había sido una lata, Jeff se puso a llorar porque no le había gustado el disfraz de León pero fue una suerte que Sam tenía una barra de chocolate que tranquilizo las lagrimas de su hermano.

Sam se vistió como el legendario Scott de la película Teen Wolf, se puso pelo falso y toda la cosa, tomo a su hermano de la mano y salieron por el vecindario a pedir dulces, había un montón de niños pequeños con sus padres pidiendo dulces, lo que hizo a Sam sentirse mal por un segundo ya que deseaba con todo su corazón que su padre estuviera ahí, nunca estuvo para Deán ni mucho menos para él y ahora le gustaría que estuviera con Jeff.

Aun así nada detuvo a Sam de llevar a su hermano de puerta en puerta a pedir dulces, mientras le daba consejos como poner una mirada tierna, llorar y decir gracias a todos.

- Sammm - le dijo Jeff, señalando una casa de donde todos los niños estaba saliendo con una enorme bolsa de dulces, Sam miro su reloj y descubrió que eran las 10, 30 minutos mas que la hora de dormir de Jeff. Sam estaba por decirle que no pero la mirada de cachorrito de su hermano lo convenció de no hacerlo.

- La ultima y nos vamos Jeff - dijo Sam cansado, el niño no se soltó de su mano y lo empezó a jalar con una increíble fuerza hasta la puerta de la casa.

Sam toco el timbre de la residencia, como se tardaban en abrir se quedo mirando a todas partes y vio unos símbolos rúnicos pintados por todas partes, eran muy familiares ya que por su libro de maldiciones y hechizos sabia que se usaban para atraer presencias, el estaba por salir corriendo con Jeff cuando un hombre vestido de vampiro con un increíble disfraz que parecía muy real, abrió la puerta.

EL sujeto le dio una enorme bolsa de dulces a su hermano y no le dejaba de sonreír a Jeff, Sam alerta todo el tiempo por si sacaba un arma o salían mas personas, pero no estaba preparado para lo que vino después.

- Este niño es un encanto… supongo que debe saber igual - dijo el hombre, Sam estaba por correr con Jeff cuando alguien por detrás le golpeo la cabeza y lo dejo inconsciente.

Para cuando Sam abrió sus ojos, estaba tirado frente a la puerta del motel… Jeffrey no estaba, así que Sam entro en pánico, quería correr a buscar al niño pero sus piernas no respondían, quería gritar pero la voz no le salía, entonces tomo su celular con sus manos temblorosas y apretó la tecla de marcado rápido que lo conecto con su padre.

- ¿Sam? - pregunto John al otro lado del teléfono, el niño estaba pasmado y no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle a su padre lo que había pasado.

- Papá… algo… al…go… secuestro… secues…tro a Jeff - dijo Sam con su voz temblorosa, no podía articular ninguna palabra de la forma correcta.

John del otro lado del teléfono, sintió a su corazón partirse en 2, una ráfaga de frio congelo su cuerpo y su mente pues no podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Tu estas bien?- pregunto instintivamente y escucho un leve si de Sam, luego se paso una mano por la cara para procesar lo que escucho, su bebe había sido secuestrado.

- Llegare en 30 minutos… no salgas de casa y trata de calmarte - dijo John como un si fuera un zombie, no parpadeaba ni hacia nada más que conducir sin mediar palabra con Deán. Sin duda alguna estaba en Shock o una especie de etapa de negación.

Para cuando John llego a casa, Sammy estaba sentado en un rincón, llorando con su cabeza entre las rodillas, su padre lo abrazo antes de pedirle cuentas.

- Estábamos afuera, pidiendo dulces… fue en esa casa extraña del vecindario, un hombre vestido de vampiro le estaba dando una bolsa… luego algo me golpeo por detrás y cuando desperté estaba aquí - decía Sam sin mantener contacto visual con su padre o su hermano quienes estaban realmente enojados y asustados por el paradero del chiquito.

- Cuida a Sam… yo iré a esa maldita casa - dijo John a Deán mientras guardaba un machete y un par de armas en su bolsa de manta, el ruido de las armas provoco que Sam se girara a verlo.

- Yo iré contigo

- No Samuel, tú te quedas aquí… ya has hecho suficiente - dijo John tan frio como pudo sonar y luego salió de la casa.

Sam se quedo llorando todo el tiempo en su cuarto, Deán dándole masaje en la espalda para tratar de calmarlo, aun que el mismo estaba tenso pues el pensamiento de que su hermanito, un ser indefenso podría haber sido devorado o asesinado, no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Unas 2 horas después, el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose hizo que Deán y Sam corrieran a ver con el alma en un hilo.

John Winchester entro por la puerta, lleno de polvo y rasguños en el rostro pero lo más importante, es que llevaba a su pequeño Jeffrey, dormido en brazos.

- Gracias a dios - murmuro Sam, antes de correr a su padre y acariciar el rostro de su hermano quien se despertó en un segundo.

- ¿Sam? - pregunto el niño dudoso.

- Si pequeño, soy yo… dios - Sam no dejaba de llorar, estaba realmente feliz y aliviado de ver a ese niño otra vez, su padre mantenía una mirada enojada todo el tiempo.

- Deán, dale un baño a tu hermano y ponle la pijama - dijo John, dándole al pequeño niño a su hijo mayor, quien abrazo la cabecita de Jeff en su pecho.

- Vamos campeón… estas apestando todo el lugar - dijo Deán con ironía y se llevo a su hermano fuera de la escena, una parte de el quería quedarse a ayudar a Sam con lo que estaba por venir pero la otra parte de su ser estaba enojada con él y sabia que el castigo iba a estar bien merecido.

John se giro hacia Sam quien no dejaba de llorar y mirar el suelo, John lo examino de pies a cabeza y noto que aun llevaba el disfraz puesto, se acerco a su hijo y le planto un bofetón en el rostro.

- Estoy tan decepcionado de ti Samuel… y ni hablar de lo molesto que me tienes, eres un completo irresponsable… te dije expresamente que no sacaras a Jeffrey de aquí… te advertí lo que podía pasar y no me hiciste caso SAM¡… casi matan a tu hermano, ¿sabes que cuando llegue lo tenían amarrado? Eso malditos vampiros estuvieron a punto de comérselo y todo porque decidiste desobedecerme SAMUEL - le decía John mientras lo sacudía con fuerza por los hombros, Sam se estaba derritiendo por dentro al pensar en las consecuencias que le habrían traído a todos el haber jugado al hermano mayor.

- Ve a la esquina - ordeno John, Sam no dudo ni un segundo en hacerlo pero más tardo en posicionarse que en sentir el impacto de la pala de madera en su trasero.

- Sobre el sofá… ahora veras las consecuencias de tus acciones - dijo John con severidad, Sam estaba llorando todavía pero se posiciono con rapidez y no se sorprendió de sentir como sus pantalones y calzoncillos caían sobre sus tobillos.

SWAT

El primer golpe de la pala vino rápido, Sam apretó sus puños para no gritar pero su esfuerzo se vino abajo cuando John intensifico la rapidez y la dureza de los golpes.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Casi 30 palazos cayeron de manera rápida y solida sobre el trasero de Sam, quien solo gritaba y aullaba todo el tiempo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

- Papapaaaaa por favor, para… me duele… dueleee - grito Sam, haciéndose escuchar casi en todo el vecindario pero a John no le importo y siguió bajando la pala contra el trasero de su hijo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

**Día presente**

Sam se había quedado callado ante el recuerdo de los golpes, sus ojos claramente se habían teñido de una capa de tristeza que haría sentir mal a cualquiera.

Jeff había estado muy callado durante el relato pero cuando noto que Sam ya no iba a seguir hablando se empezó a reír a carcajadas, sus 2 hermanos lo miraron sin entender que era la cosa graciosa.

- ¿Te parece gracioso lo que paso? - pregunto Sam algo molesto, Jeff se dejo de reir al instante y lo miro expectante.

- No… no… es que… tu cuento del Halloween, eso de las letras y los monstruos… me lo contaste hasta que tuve 10 años y ahora no puedo entender cómo fue que me lo creí - dijo Jeff a Sam

- Como sea…. Entonces… tu me perdiste cuando era bebe, wow y yo que siempre pensé que si alguien me iba a perder iba a ser Deán - dijo Jeff, Deán se giro a mirarlo sin poder creer que su pequeño hermano pudiera llegar a pensar eso de él.

- Lo se y no sabes cuánto me lamente eso… papá me dio una paliza cada noche esa semana y me castigo 3 meses… pero sobre todo el temor de que algo malo te pudo haber pasado siempre estuvo conmigo….

- Eras un niño Sam… no fue… bueno si fue tu culpa… pero no se podía esperar otra cosa - dijo Jeff con algo de ironía, Sam rodo los ojos mientras que Deán solamente se estaba riendo.

- Tiene razón… Y además yo nunca te habría dejado fuera de mi vista Jeff- Dijo Deán muy seguro de si mismo, Jeff rodo los ojos.

- ¿Ha si? Porque yo recuerdo que la primera paliza que papá me dio fue por tu culpa Deán - se quejo Jeff, Deán suspiro fuertemente.

- Hemos hablado muchas veces de esto… Yo solamente te deje solo, nunca te obligue a que hicieras lo que hiciste… además a mi también me castigaron. - dijo Deán.

- SI pero todo fue tu culpa… por tu estúpida fiesta… que además también fue de Halloween - le grito Jeff, Sam no entendía nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

- ¿De qué están hablando ustedes 2? ¿Cuándo paso eso? - pregunto Sam

- Que él te lo cuente - dijo Deán, señalando con el dedo a su hermano menor así que Sam se giro a ver a Jeff quien se encogió de hombros y empezó a hablar.

**Bruksville**

**1 de noviembre del 2005**

Jeffrey miraba por la ventana del motel a los chicos de los otros cuartos, saliendo a pedir dulces y con disfraces en la calle en compañía de sus padres, el desearía ser uno de esos niños normales pero a esa edad estaba más que acostumbrado a que su padre no estuviera mucho en casa y Deán bueno el era como su padre, pues desde que Sam se había ido a la universidad no tenía a nadie más que viera por él.

- ¿Qué miras enano? - pregunto Deán al salir de la habitación, vestido como un mesero o algo por el estilo.

- Nada, solo admiro el Halloween - dijo el niño y se quito de la ventana, Deán camino hacia ella y miro la misma escena de las familias normales en la calle, lo que conociendo a su hermano sabia que lo hacía sentir mal.

- Si quieres que salgamos a pedir dulces… solo dímelo, sabes que no me voy a molestar - dijo Deán, el niño rodo los ojos.

- Tengo 11 años Deán, ya soy grande - se quejo Jeff provocando que su hermano mayor se soltara a carcajadas.

- Eres un niño… tengo 25 y mírame estoy disfrazado como James Bones para una fiesta de disfraces que dará la chica más ardiente que puedas imaginar… así que anda si quiere salir, ponte algo que parezca un mejor disfraz que el que ya tienes puesto. - dijo con ironia, el chicho simplemente le saco la lengua.

- No quiero pedir dulces… es que…todos los chicos van a ir al Rebirthing House para el maratón de películas de terror que va a ver hoy.

- ¿Y tú quieres ir? - pregunto más bien aseguro Deán

- Si pero la entrada cuesta 10 dólares y tienes que ir acompañado de un adulto - murmuro el chico.

- Además papá te tiene prohibido mirar ese tipo de películas - agrego Deán

- Joooo como si papá viviera aquí todos los días - se quejo Jeff, Deán le dio un callejón para que no hablara de esa forma sobre su padre aun que el fondo compartía la misma opinión del chico.

- Te diré lo que haremos… iremos a ese lugar, entrare contigo y después me iré a la fiesta de la mujer, te llamare cada 30 minutos para asegurarme de que estés bien y pasare a recogerte a las 11.

- El maratón acaba a las 2 de la mañana.

- ¿Qué? No ni hablar Jeffrey… a las 11

- Deán por favor… por favor… es Halloween, la única noche en el año que vale la pena desvelarse… además mañana dormiré todo el día para que cuando papá regrese no note que me he desvelado… por fa Deannnn.

- Vale, vale… pero llegare ahí a las 11…. ¿Prometes que vas a seguir el plan? - pregunto Deán, el niño asintió y levanto su mano como los soldados de honor.

- Vale, ve por tus cosas - le dijo Deán, el chico salió corriendo a su habitación y después de unos minutos regreso vestido todo de negro, con una chaqueta que era de su padre y que lo hacía parecer unos 2 años más grande de lo que era.

Deán llevo a su hermanito a la sala de cine abandonada que habían puesto para el maratón de películas, la filas de los boletos era enorme pero avanzo realmente rápido y asi que pagaron los 20 dólares equivalentes a los 2 boletos, el compro las palomitas y una pepsi para que se mantuviera entretenido durante toda la función.

- Jeff ya me voy, recuerda que te llamare o te mandare un SMS cada 30 minutos… si no me respondes voy a venir y pobre de ti donde estés haciéndote el tonto con el teléfono para no contestar - advirtió Deán y salió por la puerta trasera del cine para no levantar sospechas.

A Jeffrey no le gustaba quedarse solo en un espacio con tantas personas, por suerte para él un par de amigos del instituto estaban sentados a pocas filas de él, así que se cambio para halla.

- Winchester, pensé que eras demasiado niñita para venir - le dijo uno de los chicos, Jeff solo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Que te puedo decir? Vine a ver cómo te orinas en los pantalones Tyler - dijo Jeff con una risita y se sentó junto a su amigo Matt Donovan para observar la primera película del maratón, "Pesadilla en la calle del infierno"

Deán por su parte se fue a su fiesta de gente mayor, para él era raro eso de los disfraces así que solo se puso uno de los smoking rentados para simular ser un espía de esos de películas baratas, en su fiesta había bebidas, comida y sobre todo mujeres súper sexys, lo que para él era el verdadero paraíso.

- Linda fiesta - le dijo a la anfitriona, una mujer de unos 28 años, delgada y muy bonita llamada Ester.

- Me alegra que te gustara… pero mírate nada mas, eres todo un sol… ¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto, Deán se sonrojo un poco pues no todos los días la mujer más hermosa del planeta le llamaba Sol.

- Deán… Deán Van Hallen - dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿Cómo la banda? - pregunto ella entre risas, Deán sonrió torcidamente y en segundos ya se estaba besando con ella.

La tarde y la noche continuaron, Deán se había acostado con la mujer y había hecho cosas sexistas que nunca antes había imaginado, mientras que Jeffrey logro ver la trilogía Scream completa, 2 películas de Freddy pero todo le parcia realmente tonto en esas películas, eso hasta que vino El proyecto de la bruja de Blair, una supuesto video que era real acerca de unas misteriosas desapariciones en el bosque, casualmente el bosque del pueblo.

Jeff y todos los demás niños estaban realmente asustados con la película y Jeff solo rogaba porque Deán apareciera pronto para hacerle compañía pero no fue de esa manera pues el hermano mayor nunca apareció y en ese momento Jeff recordó que su hermano nunca le llamo por teléfono cono había prometido.

La película termino con una escena traumática que hizo gritar a todas las personas de las sala, incluso a los mayores.

- Mierda… esa puta película esta de susto y lo peor de todo es que paso en este pueblo… y la leyenda dice que la bruja de Blair aparece cada Halloween y se lleva a los feos… Winchester deberías ocultarte en casa - dijo Tyler Lockwood con ironía, hasta que su padre se acerco por detrás y le dio un callejón para que dejara su mala actitud.

- No le creas jovencito…. Mi hijo es un experto de la mentira… ¿con quién vienes? - le pregunto, Jeff miro a todas partes tratando de divisar a Deán entre las personas que salían de la sala pero no estaba.

- Vine con mi hermano mayor, pero tuvo un problema y se tuvo que ir… señor - murmuro.

- Tranquilo, te llevaremos a casa - dijo el hombre, Jeff solo agradeció y le mando un mensaje a Deán para avisarle que se iría a casa, mensaje que no contestaron.

Deán había estado tan ocupado con la mujer esa, que no llamo a Jeff a su celular ni siquiera vio el mensaje o la hora que era.

Deán estaba siendo besado por Ester en la cama, disfrutando cada caricia en su cuerpo eso hasta que el cuerpo de Ester empezó a convulsionar por dentro, era como si sus huesos se estuvieran rompiendo, así que Deán se alejo.

- ¿Pero qué demonios es…? - Deán no pudo terminar la pregunta pues en ese segundo se percato que Ester se estaba transformando, en una feroz mujer lobo…. El estaba totalmente atrapado en esa casa pues las demás mujeres del lugar, también eran lobas.

Jeffrey ya estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor, pero su preocupación desapareció cuando entro a casa y encontró a su padre, con cara de muy pocos amigos en el sofá de la sala… ahora se estaba preocupando por el mismo.

- ¿Papá? … hem… Hola papito - dijo con una risita nerviosa, John se levanto y en 2 zancadas estaba frente a él con sus brazos en la cintura.

- ¿Me puedes explicar dónde estabas? A ESTAS HORAS¡ - le grito John, Jeff se mordió el labio y miro para todas partes en busca de una buena explicación.

- Hem… es que…. Bueno… estaba en… el Rebirthing House…. En lo del… maratón de películas de terror - murmuro Jeff, sin mirar a su padre pero logro escuchar el fuerte suspiro de enojo que había dado.

- ¿Dónde está Deán? - pregunto furioso, Jeff se quedo helado y sin una posible respuesta.

- Jeffrey Eric Winchester… contéstame… ¿Dónde está tu hermano? - pregunto en ese tono de advertencia que Jeff conocía por que a Sammy siempre se le hablaba de esa manea.

- No se… dijo que iría a una fiesta y me recogiera hace un rato… pero nunca llego - murmuro Jeff, John empezaba a preocuparse más que a enojarse, pues Deán nunca dejaba plantadas a las personas ni mucho menos llegaba tarde a alguna cita.

- Escúchame muy bien jovencito… quiero que te pongas el pijama y te vayas a la cama… esta conversación está muy lejos de terminar y te aseguro que cuando lo hagamos no te vas a poder sentar cómodamente en 1 semana.

- Pero papaaaa

- Ahora - dijo John y le dio una fuerte nalgada que lo hizo gritar, estaba a punto de irse a su habitación cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo hizo gritar a ver, entonces Deán lleno de sangre entro a la habitación.

- Deán - grito Jeff y corrió a abrazar a su hermano mayor, sin siquiera importarle el mancharse de sangre.

- Hola pequeño - dijo apretando el rostro de su hermano en su pecho, luego se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre, estaban realmente perdidos - Hola papá ¿Cuándo has llegado?

- Hace un par de horas… ¿estás bien? - pregunto John secamente, aun que realmente estaba mas preocupado en ese momento por la sangre que cubría a Deán,

- Si, esta sangre… no es mía, es que…

- Mañana me explicaras todo Deán… ahora vete a dar una ducha y después a dormir… Jeffrey recuerdo haberte pedido lo mismo - dijo John con ese tono que daba miedo así que esta vez Jeff si salió corriendo para su cama y Deán para la ducha.

A la mañana siguiente Deán se despertó temprano, tenía una hambre incontenible misma que desapareció cuando encontró a su padre en la cocina, con el cinturón sobre la mesa.

- Buen día papá.

- Buen día Deán, te estaba esperando… por favor, siéntate - dijo su padre con un tono frio, Deán obedeció y se sentó frente a él. - Bien, ahora me haces el favor de explicarme ¿Qué demonios paso anoche? - pregunto John molesto, Deán trago saliva y empezó a hablar rápidamente.

- Jeffrey quería ir a ese lugar… yo lo deje ir, mientras yo me iba a una fiesta… se suponía que lo debía recoger en el lugar pero me quede atrapado con un montón de mujeres lobo que me tuve que cargar para poder regresar… lo siento mucho señor, se que estuvo mal haberlo dejado solo.

- No solo eso Deán, estuvo mal que lo dejaras ir a ver películas que no debería de estar viendo en primer lugar… estuvo mal que te fueras a una fiesta con desconocidas… te arriesgaste demasiado Deán - reprendió John, enojado pero tranquilo.

- Lo lamento mucho señor - dijo Deán rendido, su padre suspiro y levanto el cinturón de la mesa.

- No me dejas otra opción Deán… pantalones y calzoncillos abajo - ordeno John, Deán asintió y acepto el castigo así que se desnudo.

- Recárgate en la mesa, vas a obtener 30 - ordeno John, así que Deán dejo caer sus manos sobre la mesa y levanto un poco más su trasero para ahorrarse la vergüenza de que su propio padre lo acomodara como a un niño.

SWAT

- Uno señor - dijo Deán ahogando su grito interno.

- No quiero que los cuentes Deán… no quiero que hables, solo quiero que pienses en lo que hiciste y cuando termine me digas porque estoy castigando a mi hijo mayor de 25 años. - dijo John muy serio y siguió bajando el cinturón una y otra vez contra el trasero de Deán.

Deán se quedo callado, ahogando sus gritos para que Jeff no lo escuchara y se despertara a mirar cómo le pegaban, cuando por fin llegaron al golpe numero 30 su padre se acerco y le dio un callejón.

- Ve a la esquina y después podemos hablar - ordeno su padre, Deán sintió conteniendo sus lagrimas y se llevo las manos al trasero mientras caminaba hacia el torturador rincón.

Apenas habían pasado unos 5 minutos en el rincón cuando Deán escucho los pasos de su hermano menor, entrando en la cocina.

Jeffrey entro y miro el trasero rojo de su hermano iluminando la habitación, se grio hacia su padre y lo miro sentado en una silla de madera con el cepillo en la mano,

- Jeffrey, ven aquí - dijo John haciéndole una señal con los dedos para que se acercara, Jeff lo hizo poco a poco y se sentó en otra silla frente a papá.

- Buen día papito - murmuro

- Buen día hijo, ahora… he hablado con tu hermano y me ha contado lo que paso ayer, lo gracioso de todo es que me acuerdo de haberte dicho que no podías ver esas películas de terror, tampoco podías ir a ese lugar y te importo un comino lo que dije, fuiste y convenciste a Deán de que te llevará.

- Pero papaaa

- No hay peros para la desobediencia hijo y tú lo sabes muy bien y si no lo vas a saber muy pronto - dijo mientras le bajaba el pantalón de el pijama y los calzoncillos, Jeff ya estaba llorando.

- No papá… por favor…. Nalgadas no.

- Lo siento hijo pero no me has dejado otro camino - dijo antes de ponerlo en sobre su regazo y empezar a bajar el cepillo con fuerza contra su trasero.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAK CRACK

- Hayyyy papito… no mas… no mas, seré bueno… lo juro

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAK CRACK

- Me has decepcionado hijo… tienes que entender que cuando digo NO es un NO rotundo, no un tal vez, no un Dile a tu hermano… Yo soy tu papa y soy el que da las órdenes aquí

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAK CRACK

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAK CRACK

- Lo lamentó, lo siento muchísimo… nunca mas desobedeceré…. Por favor papito paraaa… me duele

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRAK CRACK

**Día presente**

- Y papá me castigo sin televisión por 2 meses…. Dijo que si yo no era capaz de aceptar sus reglas sobre la programación, entonces no podría ver nada… y que decir sobre el hecho que no me pude sentar bien toda la semana… aun recuerdo la sensación del cepillo en mi culo. - explico Jeff con una mueca.

- Menos mal que no te golpeo con el cinturón como a mi - murmuro Deán.

- Si pero todo fue tu culpa Deán - dijo Jeff, entonces los 2 volvieron a empezar a pelear sobre quien tenía la razón y ahí Sam intervino.

- Entonces… ¿esto paso cuando estaba en Stanford? Deán tu ya eres un adulto y papa te castigo… ¿Cómo es eso posible? - pregunto Sam

- A decir verdad fue la última vez que el…. Bueno ya saben - dijo con una mueca de tristeza al recordar a su padre muerto, Jeff y Sam se quedaron igual de callados con el mismo pensamiento en sus mentes.

- He estoy seguro que si papá pudiera estar aquí, estaría orgulloso de nosotros - dijo Deán, los otros 2 sonrieron y fue Jeff quien salió corriendo hacia su cuarto, luego regreso con una veladora en sus manos.

- Hagámoslo oficial… es Halloween y si la tradición es cierta papá vendrá - dijo mientras ponía la vela en la mesa de la sala, luego empezó a buscar su encendedor pero como no lo encontró, Deán saco el suyo y encendió la vela.

- Esta es por papá, por mamá, Adam, Jess, Jo, Ellen …

- Por todos nuestros amigos - agrego Jeff con una risita de tristeza, Deán se giro y le paso el brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Saben qué? Vamos a comer afuera…. Además esto de la fiesta de Halloween me empieza a gustar, creo que yo también iré con ustedes - dijo Deán mientras salía de la habitación con sus hermanos que empezaron a reírse de él y a imaginárselo con tontos disfraces.

Los hermanos salieron de la habitación sin poder ver que el alma de su padre, John Winchester estaba ahí, parada en la sala… mirándolos con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo.

Esta historia fue dedicada especialmente a mi amiga Ester (conocida en los barrios bajos como Littlehoshi) espero que te haya gustado amiga… también va para todos los seres que hemos perdido en nuestras vidas, a los cuales debemos recordar con alegria en nuestro corazón… **FELIZ HALLOWEEN**


End file.
